Harry Potter Loses his Memories
by Lyla Ride
Summary: Post-DH. Harry falls asleep in his common room, but wakes up in a muggle hospital with only some strange dreams to accompany his Aunt and Uncle's arguments that he was in a coma. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an idea that popped into my head when I read somewhere that not all of the Death Eaters had been captured. I think that they would probably still be wrekking havoc on the wizarding world. You will understand what I am talking about after a couple chapters. R&R! It is greatly appreciated!!**

Prologue

Harry trekked up the stairs to his dormitory. Or the one that would have been his if he had been at Hogwarts that year. It had been a long day. Just that morning, he had shot a curse that put an end to Lord Voldemort, forever, as a blazing sun crept into the windows of the Great Hall. All day, he had to recount the story to countless people; how he went into the woods, took the killing curse from Voldemort, but lived and then was carried back to the Hogwarts grounds by Hagrid and during the chaos that broke out, he had put on the invisibility cloak and followed the masses into the Great Hall for the Final Duel as the Daily Prophet was calling it. But now, after a day of working to find the bodies and mourning over the dead, Harry was ready for a long sleep.

"Harry," Ginny called from the couches by the fire as he reached the last step, "can I talk to you." Harry came back down the stairs in time to see Ron and Hermione slipping up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, as if to give Harry and Ginny some privacy. Harry sat on the comfortable couch by the fire and looked at Ginny, who was staring at him with the hard, blazing look he had seen on her face before. She had grown up since he had last had a good, long look at her. Her face was no longer round and girlish, but thinner and more angled, older somehow. Her hair hung longer than ever and now curled at the ends. Her brown eyes looked more knowledgeable, like she had seen more than she should have. Her jeans and long sleeve purple t-shirt was grimy and streaked with dirt, but she still looked beautiful in Harry's eyes.

Ginny looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak. But Harry put his finger on her lips to let him speak first.

"Let me," he said, releasing her lips, "Ginny, I know you might not feel the same way, after all it has been a year and I didn't tell you where I was going or even if I was going to come back. But it's all over now and all I want to do is tell you that I never, ever stopped loving you, and I don't think I ever will." Ginny looked at Harry for a couple seconds before she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss grew more passionate for a while before Harry finally pulled back, his hands on her waist, her hands around his neck.

"Should I take that as a yes, then?" he asked, smiling hugely for the first time in what felt like forever. Ginny grinned too.

"You should take that as a definitely yes. I never stopped loving you either. But it was worse for me. I never knew where you were, or if that time at my house was the last time I was going to see you. I was so scared for you, Harry. Please, I know you had your reasons, but can you promise me that we will never have secrets from each other anymore? Even if someday we do stop loving each other, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Promise me?"

Harry sighed. "I promise. Oh, and if I am going to uphold this promise, I have a long story to tell you."

Ginny smiled again then yawned. "Tell me tomorrow, otherwise I might fall asleep during the most exciting part." Harry laughed gently and gave Ginny one last kiss before lifting them both to their feet.

"Tomorrow then?"

"It's a date."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Love."

Harry hugged Ginny tightly one last time before trudging up the stairs to his bed. When he got there though, he saw his two best friends kissing each other as if they were glued together on Ron's bed. They were so intertwined they didn't notice Harry come in.

"OI!" Ron and Hermione separated, looking embarrassed. "No snogging in the dorms! And I thought you were in Hermione's?"

"Oh, well, I can't get up there," said Ron, still holding Hermione around the waist. "I am a boy."

"Well, Ron and I were going to discuss what happened, you know, before the war was over," Hermione said, removing Ron's arms from her waist. "But Ronald had other ideas and would not stop trying to kiss me."

"You're one to talk," said Ron, weaving his arms around her again, "you seemed to be enjoying my "ideas" too."

"Ron-"

"Hermione-"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Harry, but he smiled because his two friends were finally together. Even he had seen it coming. "You guys can pick it up tomorrow, but I would like to get some sleep before the sun raises, so if you please?"

"Yes, you're right Harry," said Hermione, rising, but with Ron still attached to her hand. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leading Ron out of the room. "Goodnight Harry." Hermione and Ron left the room and Ron didn't return for another 5 minutes, by which time Harry was already in his PJs with his teeth brushed. Ron looked happy when he came back in. He sat down on his bed with all his clothes on a stared out the window, looking vaguely the same as he had when he had been slipped a love potion on his birthday.

"Do you think you love her?" asked Harry, climbing into his own bed. Ron looked over at him thinking a little bit before answering.

"You know, Harry, I think I do. I think I love Hermione." But suddenly his face fell. "How am I going to tell her?"

"I dunno, mate," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "It is different for everyone. Like, I told Ginny when we were-"

"Wait," said Ron, cutting him off, "you were in love with my sister?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I still am. It's like I just told her, I never stopped loving her."

"D-does she love you back?" asked Ron, seeming perplexed at the idea of two people loving each other.

"Yeah, she just told me so."

"Does that mean that Hermione might love me back?"

Harry paused at this question. Hermione obviously liked Ron, but whether or not she loved him, Harry could only guess. He thought that she might, but he had always been totally inept at reading girls and their feelings. This was a situation to tread carefully on.

"You know, I think she just might," said Harry, turning over in his bed as Ron finished putting on his PJs and climbed into his bed. "Goodnight Ron."

"G'night Harry."

And with that Harry fell asleep. But it seemed like only moments later that Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed, in a room that was not at all like his dormitory at Hogwarts.


	2. Waking up in a Hospital?

Chapter 1: Waking Up

Harry felt as though he had been asleep for years and years. His eyes were heavy and his body ached like he had been pummeled by a sumo wrestler he had seen on Dudley's TV once when he was 10 last year. He looked around the blank white room to see that he was hooked up to lots of wires and machines that looked like the kind of stuff doctors would use. Then he saw his reflection in the mirror and he screamed.

Looking back at him was not the 11-year-old that had gone to bed in the cupboard under the stairs last night, but an almost grown man. Or at least a full fledged teenager. His hair was slightly longer, but just as unkempt. His green eyes were still there and he saw his lightning shaped scar peeking out from under his hair. He must have grown about a foot and a half and his hands and feet were bigger. His glasses were sitting on the table next to him and he saw that the tape was now gone and they were perfectly mended. He now had muscle bulging out from under his hospital gown, but he was still skinny. He was the same Harry, just older. What happened to him?

At the sound of a scream, a nurse came rushing into his room, expression frightened.

"What? What is going on in here? This boy is in a coma, you should know better than to shout-" but the rest of her conversation was lost when her eyes rested upon Harry. She clasped her hands together and started stammering lost words with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She then ran over to the intercom on the wall and spoke into it.

"D-d-doctor for r-r-room 713!"

Harry stared at her curiously. What was going on? The nurse seemed to regain her composure and turned back to Harry.

"Do you need anything dear?"

Harry looked stunned. But maybe she could tell him what was going on.

"Do you know what happened to me?"

She smiled brightly. "That is for the doctor to explain, dear. Now, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Harry thought for a second.

"Yeah, can I get some Chocolate Frogs and some pumpkin juice?" Wait, what?

The nurse's smile faltered. "I'm sorry, dear; I must have heard you wrong. Did you say chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice?" Harry didn't get a chance to answer though, because another person marched through the door.

"Now nurse what seems to be the pro-?" His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Harry, awake and listening in the bed in front of him. "Oh my god! It's a miracle!" The doctor rushed to Harry's bedside, checking his vitals and asking Harry questions at the same time.

"Do you know your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you know where you live?"

Harry answered the questions as best he could. "My name is Harry Potter, I went to bed when I was 11 years old and I live with my aunt and uncle on Privet Drive in Little Whinging."

"Well two for three correct, but I can't expect you to know the second one. Harry, m'boy, you have been in a coma for 7 years and have just woken up now. You are almost 18 years old and your aunt and uncle are still your legal guardians. They have been in to see you almost once a week. But between you and me, they are kind of scary people, am I right?"

Harry's mouth was agape. He had been in a coma? That explained the weird dreams. Bright flashes of light, flying broomsticks, magical creatures, strange people and a huge castle where he had felt at home. Also some strange names floated around his head, like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore and Hogwarts. He had never heard of those places before. But Harry still had some questions.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, your aunt and uncle brought you in when you didn't wake up one morning and you have been here ever since. Your aunt and uncle should be along shortly. I sent Nurse Weasley to go find them in the cafeteria."

Weasley? That rang a bell somewhere, even though Harry was sure he had never met anyone by that name before. Soon he heard Uncle Vernon rumbling down the hall though.

"HE BLOODY WELL BETTER BE AWAKE THIS TIME!!!! WE HAVE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH THIS RUDDY HOSPITAL!!!!"

Soon, all three Dursleys were in Harry's hospital room. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked grayer, more wrinkled and Dudley was still just as pudgy, but now taller as well. Uncle Vernon was red in the face as he looked Harry up and down. Dudley looked stunned and Aunt Petunia whimpered in the corner.

"When can we drag him back home?" asked Uncle Vernon, now looking to the doctor for answers.

"Um, well, tomorrow if all his test-"

"Good," said Uncle Vernon, now starting to leave the room. "We'll be back tomorrow boy. You'd better be ready!"

The doctor looked nervous and then led Harry away to take some simple tests. The next day, he went home (if you could call it a home) with the Dursleys and found that he had now been moved to Dudley's spare room. His few measly possessions had been moved there and his closet had been restocked with Dudley's hand-me-downs. Harry was back to his miserable life on Privet Drive.

**A/N: bonus points in my book if you can tell me why Harry was in room 713!!**


	3. Discoveries

Once Harry turned 18, he started looking for an apartment of his own. It wasn't hard and he soon found one in London, a few blocks away from the school he worked at. He was the janitor for an elementary school and actually rather enjoyed it. It also turned out that his parents had left him a small fortune to his name when he turned 18. He used part of this money for his bills when he first left the Dursleys. Now he was starting a new life.

It had been more than a year since he had woken up from his coma. He had turned 19 more than a month ago, but he had had nobody to celebrate it with. He had no friends to speak of and his only family had disowned him after his and Uncle Vernon's final shouting match. The room's lights had flickered and the ground seemed to shake form the magnitude of it. Harry had finally left though and he was never going to go back.

It had been a long day at school today. He had seen some strange things. First, he saw a strange purple bus go rocketing by the school, though no one else seemed to notice it. Then, he saw some children across the street from the school riding broomsticks in their backyard! Broomsticks! And ever since he woke up from his coma, he had been having strange dreams, like the ones he had had from his coma, and wanting food he had never even heard of, like acid pops and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and pumpkin juice, even though he had no idea what these things were. And whenever he felt angry or upset with someone, his hand twitched to his pocket, like it was searching for a tool that wasn't there. It was extremely annoying.

Harry finally sat down in front of his small TV and turned it on to the news channel. It was all fairly boring really. Breakouts… diseased foods… the latest crime terror… and the missing persons of the day. Today it was Hermione Granger. Her long time friend, Ronald Weasley, had also disappeared last week. Those names rang a massive bell in his head. They got an interview with Ronald's sister, Ginerva Weasley. When they showed her picture, Harry felt a strange swooping sensation in his stomach. Ginerva, she was called. That was a mouthful. She should just go by Ginny; that was a lot prettier and simpler.

But the television was suddenly overruled by the sound of a loud CRACK from in Harry's small kitchen. Harry jumped, spilling his soda all over his front and, cursing loudly, crept to the kitchen to see what made the sound. But before he could, there was another CRACK, like thunder. Harry raced into the kitchen to see a small bundle sitting on his floor, next to a letter and a package. Harry went to the bundle first and peered under the blankets to find a boy with violently purple hair. As Harry watched, it turned turquoise before his eyes. The boy had to be no more than one. How was he doing it?

Harry carried the small child to his bedroom along with the package and the letter. After laying the boy on his bed, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and opened the letter.

It read:

_Dear Harry Potter_

_If you are reading this it means that I have passed on and you are the boy's only remaining guardian - his godfather. His name is Theodore Remus Lupin, but he goes by Teddy. His birthday is April 11th, 1998. You can do the math from there. I write this from my death bed and I wish to explain soemthing to you.. I had hoped to find you before this time, but seeing as this is not possible, I must explain in this letter._

_I am one of the few who has not been placed under a curse set by the followers of an evil villian. His name was Lord Voldemort, but he is dead now. You killied him Harry, but you should not trouble yourself with this. It was the best thing to do, the thing you were meant to do! His followers, though, thought that by erasing the memory of you from our people, Lord Voldemort would return. Now that this has not happened, they have decided to kill you instead. They will lift the charm temporarily sometime in the future, to find you and kill you, as well as your friends and supporters. I left instructions with one of the others who has not been charmed. His name is Aberforth Dumbledore. Go only to him. The package I have left with Teddy will help you to get there. Follow the instructions on the inside. It took me a while to track down all of these items , so use them wisely._

_I leave you now with only this parting note. Voldemort's supporters will kill until they either are put in prison, killed themselves, or have brought the Dark Lord back. Trust no one bbut Aberforth, Teddy and I until teh enchantment has been lifted. Please believe me. Good Luck!_

_Love,  
Andromeda Tonks  
(Teddy's Grandmother)_

What was this? Some cruel joke played on him by the Dursleys? He had never heard of this Andromeda Tonks (what a strange name) or Voldemort or Aberforth Dumbledore, though he must at least know the Dumbledore of Harry's dreams. How many Dumbledores could there possibly be? Harry then turned to the tiny boy lying on his bed. Obviously this was Teddy Lupin, though how could Harry be his godfather when he had no recollections of him or his parents? The letter had obviously tried to explain it, but didn't answer all his questions. So Harry turned to the package.

There was some strange stuff inside.

A miniature broomstick with a piece of paper tied to it was the first thing he pulled out, followed by a ring, a long stick and a cloak. Harry picked up the broom first and looked at the piece of paper. On it, in the same curly handwriting that was in the letter, was this message:

_Steps to Enlargement_

_1. Pick up wand (it looks like a stick)_

_2. PLace tip of wand on broomstick_

_3. Say the word "Enlargo" and stand back. Be careful when flying!_

These must be the strangest instructions Harry had ever read! But if all that was going to happen at the end was the Dursleys were going to pop out at him, then he didn't have much to loose. He took picked out the stick and as he held it, he felt a strange warmth travel up his arm, like he had just sunk his arm into a hot bath. He put the tip of the wand against the broom and said "Enlargo", just like the instructions said. And a weird thing happened. The broom began to grow.

Soon it was the size of a normal broom that Harry could find in a cupboard. On the handle was the inscription Comet 260, followed by a serial number. It all seemed legitimate. The broom floated in the air in front of Harry and from what Harry could guess, he was supposed to ride it to his destination. But what to do with the baby. He could take him with him. Harry couldn't very well leave a one-year-old child on his own. So Harry packed up the objects in the package. Except for the cloak. He used the cloak to wrap Teddy in, to keep him warm. He sprinted downstairs and collected one of his backpacks, placing random objects in it as he went. Money, food, matches, the objects form the package, key to his apartment, wallet. He went back upstairs to his apparent godson and the waiting broom. He opened the window so as to take off into the air. After strapping the backpack tightly to himself, Harry scooped up Teddy in one arm and mounted the broom, gripping it tightly and they soared out the window into the open air.


	4. Ideas at the Leaky Cauldron

**A/N: Muchos hugs and kisses to all thsoe who reviewed. I am hoping to put another chapter up every couple of days until my writer's block catches up with the times. Right now, I have a basic idea planned, but I am not sure how it is going to go down. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!  
For those of you who didn't guess, Harry's hospital room number corresponds with the number of the vault at Gringotts that he and Hagrid went to in the first book. Many of you guessed correctly. Or at least, those who submitted reviews usually guessed correctly.  
So in this chapter we will be looking at what Ron, Hermione and Ginny are up to. BTW, Ron and Hermione don't remember that they kissed in the Room of Requirement, which means that they are still unknowingly, and painfully for all of us reading (or in my case, writing) this story, in love with each other. Anyways, enjoy! Reviews are to be submitted to the button on the bottom.  
Oh, and Harry didn't get all the Hallows in the previous chapter, just two. The wand was his own.**

**Disclaimer: If JK Rowling owned the world she would be a multi-millionaire, her books would be bestsellers, the movies would have record breaking box office debuts and her characters would be household names. Oh, wait....**

One month earlier

Ginny and Ron sat in a booth, talking quietly.

"Gin, you've had this dream how many times now?"

"Every night since Christmas, but for quite awhile before that too." Replied Ginny, but then glared at her brother. "I don't see how it is any of your business who I dream about Ronald."

"It is if you don't have any idea who it is and neither does anyone else we know," said Ron in rebuttal. His hair had had a cut or two in the past year. It was now the way he knew Hermione liked it. He was sure that he liked Hermione, maybe loved her, and he could have sworn he had kissed her. He had at least dreamed at it for the past four or five years. He had finally stopped growing after shooting up another two inches. He was now a respectable 6' 4" tall. His blue eyes suddenly glittered as Hermione walked into the bar.

Ron thought she had gotten more beautiful since he had last seen her. Her long brunette hair had finally decided to be less unruly and now formed almost perfect ringlets without Hermione needing to do anything. Her brown eyes sparkled like chocolate diamonds as she found Ron and Ginny sitting in the bench. Hermione looked to her best girl friend before looking to Ron, saving the best for last.

It had been two months since they had last seen each other. Ever since graduation, each had been doing their own thing. Ginny was working for Ollivander's, traveling the world in search of proper supplies for making wands. Hermione now assisted the Hogwarts professors as the new librarian, as Madam Pince had finally retired. Ron had been working for George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but now was general manager for the Hogsmeade branch, a surprise he hadn't told anyone yet, especially Hermione.

Ginny's hair had gotten even longer, now reaching the middle of her back and she had grown another inch to finally stop growing and changing. She was 18 now, to her brother's 19. It was almost September and Diagon Alley was running amuck with excited 11-year-olds purchasing their first spell books and wands. Ginny's brown eyes watched as Ron met Hermione's gaze and a spark that was invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for it went between the two. Ginny could tell that they would end up together. Now if only she knew who she was going to end up with.

Out of habit, Hermione sat next to Ron, leaving the spot next to Ginny open to someone, but none of them knew who. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated, all of them had felt that something was missing, like someone had been there, but no longer was.

Tom the bartender walked over to the table, grinning toothlessly.

"What'll it be?"

"3 butterbeers, please Tom," said Ron, and Tom disappeared to retrieve the frothy drinks. Moments later, they appeared on their table, as if by magic.

"So what were you two talking about before I got here?" asked Hermione sipping from her drink. She knew how she got if she drank too many. Oh, the Christmas party she would never forget.

"Oh, Ginny is seeing someone," blurted out Ron while Ginny glared daggers into him.

"Really?!" asked Hermione, excited.

"Yeah, in her dreams!" Ron snorted with forced laughter as her took a swig of butterbeer.

"What?" asked Hermione as Ginny took a long drink from her glass.

"Well, he is-" she began before getting cut off by Ron.

"6'0" with untidy black hair and bright green eyes. Oh, and don't forget the scar on his forehead. He also wears glasses and has the build of a skinny Quidditch player."

"Hmm," said Hermione, leaning against Ron, thinking. "He sounds familiar. But I can't place a name with a face."

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Ron, earning a raised eyebrow from Hermione, before correcting "well in so many words."

"Anyways," drawled Hermione, turning back to Ginny, "You have idea who he is?"

"No," said Ginny, slumping against the seat dejectedly. She looked over at the empty spot next t her. "Do you two ever get the feeling that something is missing? Like someone should be here who isn't?" Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Just this morning," said Ron, after taking another sip of butterbeer, "I was going through my room at mum and dad's and I found a box of old newspaper clippings. There was the one from Egypt and the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-wizard Tournament and the Ministry, but they were odd. They talked about us three, and Neville and Luna for some of them, plus some other people, but all the articles talked about another main person. His name was, God, I can't remember, something that began with an H, like Herman, or Harold, or…"

"Was it Harry?" asked Ginny, looking curiously at Ron, "Harry, um, Harry, oh, it's something that began with a P…"

"Harry Potter?" asked Hermione, and all of a sudden, the fog that surrounded their heads cleared and their unanswered questions about who became answered. They all sat back in their chairs and thought for a moment. Ron was the first to speak.

"Why is the name Harry Potter so familiar?" he asked looking to Hermione, because she seemed to hold all the answers. "It's like, a long lost brother or something."

"I know what you mean," said Hermione, pursing her lips in thought, "I have the same feeling. I know I have seen his name before, but where?"

"Did we go to school with him?" asked Ginny, realizing that this was the name in her dreams, but not wanting to startle Ron.

"Yeah," concluded Ron, flipping his hair out of his eyes, "yeah I think we did."

"I wonder if he is related to THE Potters," pondered Hermione, tapping her chin with a slender forefinger.

"Who?" asked Ginny, now wanting to know as much as she could about this Harry Potter.

"You know," said Hermione, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Lily and James Potter. They were killed in 1981 by Voldemort, but their son…" Hermione's voice drifted off and suddenly her eyes widened.

"What about the son?" asked Ron, cocking his head to the side, "He died too, didn't he?"

"No," said Hermione, reaching for her bag to pull out what the Weasleys present could only guess was a book. "Their son Harry is the only known survivor of Avada Kedavra, the killing curse."

Then it hit Ginny like a stunning spell in Defense against the Dark Arts. All the memories came rushing back to her of a raven-haired boy with sparkling emerald eyes that filled her thoughts of Hogwarts. He was there almost every year. She remembered yearning for him, worrying about him, kissing him, and loving him. How could she forget Harry? She loved Harry. She had to find him.

"I have to go," exclaimed Ginny grabbing her bag and slipping it over her shoulder. She reached the fireplace quickly and tossed some floo powder in. Her last look of the Leaky Cauldron was Ron and Hermione's startled faces.

**Reviews to the button on the right!**


	5. Ginny's Discoveries

**A/N: It's a couple days later, so I decided to update. Please read and reveiw! There are like a bazillion of you (well, not that many, but close) reading this story! C'mon people! Step up! There has to be a couple critics among you! Anything! Even slanderous remarks!**

**You know what, I change my mind. I don't care about reviews, as long as people are reading the stories!**

One month later

Ginny flopped back against her bed before bounding back up again suddenly. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she had to pack. Ever since her realization about Harry Potter, every spare moment had been spent trying to find him. The last record of him was at a Muggle hospital in a small town in Surrey called Little Whinging. But that was so far away and Ginny had been too wrapped up in her new job to take time off and travel there to search for him herself. Her job. She had to pack.

The last month had been a blur of firsts for Ginny. She had her first adult job working for Ollivander's, followed quickly by her first flat in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ron lived in a building not far from hers. They still weren't dating, much to the annoyance of those around them. Now Ginny was being sent away on a gathering mission for Mr. Ollivander. But it was probably for the best.

Ginny felt the tears behind her eyes again. Hermione was gone now too. First Ron, then her? Ginny was next, she knew it, probably quickly followed by Neville and Luna, seeing as they made up the main part of the rebellion that had gone on at Hogwarts. Death Eaters were behind it, the leftovers from Voldemort's glory days. Their fellows were in Azkaban and their leader was long dead, but they still went down fighting. Ginny hated that about them. Random Muggle and Muggle-born attacks peppered the news while Ginny's friends disappeared. It was only a matter of time before her family started going missing too, along with Ron. But she was leaving for the States. Washington State to be exact.

Ginny sat on her bed and thought about the last conversation she, Ron and Hermione had had. It was about Harry, her Harry, the Harry who saved the wizarding world. And no one had any idea who he was. Not her parents, not her brothers, not her classmates, no one. And she had asked. She had asked everyone. She had only learned scant facts from certain books in the magical public libraries, but books could only take her so far. She figured if Harry was still out there, he would turn up and save the day then, but she would have to wait for that. Ginny got up again and pulled out her suitcase and started throwing clothes into it.

She hadn't spoken to her family in a while, she had been so busy. Her mother had started sending daily owls, but Ginny had ignored the harried looking birds in her rush to escape to work. At home, she had too much time to think. Work kept her busy. Ginny went through her closet, picking out clothes that looked fit for Washington weather. Apparently in rained a lot, so Ginny searched her closet for her old rain boots, she hadn't put them on in a couple years, but her feet hadn't grown so they should still fit. Ginny finally pulled out the red plaid boots, only to discover a garment stuffed into them.

Ginny unrolled it to find a Quidditch jersey with the name Potter on the back. It was mud and grass stained and discolored with water, but Ginny loved it from the moment she saw it. Upon lifting it up for closed inspection, a piece of paper fluttered from the pocket. Ginny picked it up, placing the jersey over her arm and standing up. In the photo, was herself in what looked to be her fifth year, along with Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione, both in their sixth years, and a certain raven haired individual.

Harry stood, Ginny on one side, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron on the other. Harry's hand was hand was wrapped around Ginny's and every so often he would plant a kiss on her cheek. Ron had his arm tentatively around Hermione and she grasped him around the waist while Harry's arm was thrown over Ron's shoulders. Neville stood next to Luna, his own arm around her shoulders while she pointed with her free arm to something out of range of the camera. On the back of the photo were words printed in handwriting that must have been Harry's own.

_1997 Ginny, me, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna in sixth year, like I want to remember us_

Ginny saw her own tears drip onto the picture and hastily wiped them away, not wanting to ruin the proof, the solid proof, the Harry Potter had been in her life and the lives of her friends. She looked around the room and finished packing, placing the picture and jersey on the very top of her packed clothes and necessities. With a final zip, she closed the suitcase and left her tiny apartment to Washington State.

**A/N: I changed my mind again. To see the next chapter (and it is the one where Harry gets to the wizarding world again), I will need forty reviews. One word, a thousand words, all from the same person, each from different people, I don't care! FORTY! Currently this stroy has 17, so 57 is the total you guys are going for!**

**A/N (new one): Ok 20 more reviews, not forty. And I am not mad. By either definition of the word. Keep R&Ring!**

**A/N (9/17): I guess I'll just put up a new chapter. You guys were right. The stats on my story prove it. I am down to 28 hits today! As opposed to 355 about 2 or 3 days ago. Enjoy the new chapter!**


	6. Harry makes some discoveries of his own

**A/N: So as you know, I was going to post this chapter after getting a couple more reveiws, but decided against it, so here it is. Harry finally gets back to wizarding world in this one. By the way, the broomstick he is riding on was charmed by Andromeda to take him somewhere before she died. I bet most of you can guess where, but I won't give it away. Have fun reading this one and it is kind of a review of the books, but very important to the story!**

Same time period as previous chapter

Harry looked over the great castle below him. Great, but tarnished, like something bad had happened here. Teddy slept soundly in the sling Harry had made during the first rest stop they had made on a long journey. Now Harry believed they were finally getting somewhere. Below him, he saw people, whom he could only assume to be wizards and witches, waving their own sticks and repairing the castle's biggest injuries. Children in twos and threes ran around the grounds, sometimes huddled in packs, and in and out of the castle. Then a bell sounded and all the children ran inside, probably to classes. Harry flew on, but he felt the broom descending. Gradually, he landed on what looked to be a side street to a tiny town. Down the lane, a few people scurried about on the main street buying goods and supplies. Harry looked forward to see a shabby pub with practically no one but the bartender inside it. Harry went in, deciding it was a good place to start.

He entered the pub to see a passed out drunk from the night previous slumped over a table in the corner. A couple pushed past Harry on their way out, locked together fiercely. The barman was polishing a glass from behind the bar when Harry entered. He looked up at the opening of the door. His eyes rested on Harry's face, then darted down to the baby in his arms and back up to the scar on Harry's forehead. He sighed.

"Well, it's about time you got here, Potter."

Harry held Teddy tightly and walked forward to the barman.

"How do you know me, sir?"

"Call me Aberforth. And of course I know you, Potter. Everyone knows who you are, whether they know it or not."

"What do you mean sir?" asked Harry, sitting down on a bar stool. Aberforth glanced around the bar and murmured to Harry, "not here. Follow me." Aberforth set down the glass down and went up the stairs very spryly for someone who looked as old as he did. Harry didn't want to trust the man. He didn't even know him! Harry glanced at Teddy, whose hair had turned a deep shade of violet, like Harry had noticed it did when he was incredibly calm. Something about the man who had just ascended the stairs had Harry feel like he could trust him. Maybe it was the x-raying blue eyes. Whatever it was, Harry followed Aberforth to a flat above the bar.

Upstairs was what appeared to be the first of a two room flat above the bar. The room Harry was in served as a dining room/living room/kitchen. The second must have been the bedroom. Aberforth motioned Harry over to a small and worn in couch in front of a small hearth, where Harry sat down and lay Teddy down next to him. Aberforth moved in front of the fireplace and murmured some words into the air, causing flames to leap from its depths. Harry saw the elder man slip a stick up his sleeve as he finished. Aberforth then grabbed some powder from a container held by a metal cage next to the fireplace. He threw the powder on the fire, calling out "HOGWARTS" as he did. Green flames erupted from the grate and Aberforth stuck his head in. Harry leapt from the couch and tried to pull the man's head out, but Aberforth waved him off. This was how Aberforth's conversation with the fire went:

"Ahh, Minerva. Just the person I was looking for. I have Potter here now, what should I do? No, he doesn't seem to remember. What was the spell again? Ok, then should I send him on his merry way? Ok, I'll be sure to tell him. Expect him at about one, then."

Harry couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, and he couldn't have guessed it to save his life. Aberforth retrieved his head from the fire and turned to Harry, but Teddy had started fussing again. The boy's hair was turned quickly from violet, to purple, to maroon, to scarlet, to bubblegum pink.

"That was his mother's favorite," said Aberforth, quietly. "Her hair was constantly that color when she was happy. Especially after she and that boy's father finally got together. I was sad when they died in battle. I was there, you know." Aberforth suddenly seemed a million miles away, staring into the flames again.

"It was in June, a warm night, and you and your two followers had shown up in the street, set off the charm the Death Eaters had placed. Well, I had to help you out and covered your tracks, mind you. You were going on and on about how my brother had left you a mission and no matter what I told you, you wanted to get up to the castle and finish off You-Know-Who.

"Well, I sent you through the passage with Longbottom and had a few moments of peace to myself before those Weasley twins showed up with their little sister and some friends. I sent them on through with my complaints and wanted to go to bed, but by this time, my pub had turned into a bloody railroad station!

"Eventually, I decided if you can't beat 'em, join 'em and let myself be shoved on through as well. When I reached that magical room up in Hogwarts, you had left, but Voldemort was on his way and had sent some of his fan club ahead of him. I joined the battle and it is basically just throwing spells until we get a break and I see who is gone.

"So many people in such a short time. Mostly aurors and Order members, but they were the best of the best. There is no replacing them. Of course, his parents were in the mix, Tonks and Remus, but there were others too, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, and many others. Then, you were lost in the shuffle, no one knew what happened until You-Know-Who boomed through the air that you had tried to run away and had been nipped off by him. None of us bought it, but we went to see what he was going on about. There you were, being carried by Hagrid. Minerva got out there first, quickly followed by your friends, Weasley, Granger and the Weasley girl. He silenced the lot of us pretty quick, but we kept fighting back.

"Eventually all out chaos broke out, started by Longbottom. Hagrid was booming that he had lost your body, but you had been alive the while, faking it to take him by surprise. Well, the fighting flew to the Great Hall and all Hell broke loose. After losing Lestrange, I think You-Know-Who kind of lost it. He blew back the three dueling him and then you popped out of no where. But you won. The day was saved. The great Harry Potter saved the wizarding world yet again. And then you dropped off the map. Some said you died. Others thought you went into hiding. A few knew the truth, but then, everyone forgot about you. Except for me and Andromeda that it. I remember asking Mrs. Weasley once about you and she said she had no idea who you were. That really unnerved me and I started searching. Now Andromeda is gone and I am left with the job of explainer.

"But I have one more thing to do Potter. Just sit for a moment." Aberforth pulled the wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Harry, directly between the glasses.

"This might give you a slight headache. _Memoria Tergum!_" And Harry saw white stars behind his eyes.

**R&R!!**


	7. The Morose Joke Shop

**A/N: Memoria Tergum means Memory Back in Latin. It is the spell I made up as the fixer of the memory wiping charm. In this chapter, Harry gets his memories back (finally!!) and goes to visit someone after chatting up Aberforth some more. It is a pretty good chapter and will catch up everyine on the recent events of the times. By the way, Potterwatch has been reinstated, but in honor of Lily and James, not Harry. I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 6: The Morose Joke Shop

It all hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Horcruxes, the Weasleys, the Burrow, Luna, Neville, the Battle, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Malfoy, Fleur, Bill, Fred, George, Hogsmeade, the Chamber, the Room of Requirement, Magic, everything. Harry looked at Teddy and saw how much he looked like his parents. Remus' nose and chin and Tonks' eyes and hair. Harry picked up his godson (now he remembered the night Remus had come bursting into Shell Cottage with the news of Teddy) and hugged him close. The weight of taking care of a whole other person suddenly fell happily on his shoulders. Harry looked at Aberforth.

"Did I do it right?" asked Aberforth. "Do you remember me now Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, slowly, "you are Aberforth Dumbledore, son of Kendra and Dumbledore, brother to Albus and Ariana Dumbledore, now the only Dumbledore remaining. You own the Hog's Head bar in Hogsmeade next to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you and your brother attended and your brother was formerly a headmaster."

"Very good. I did can't believe I did the spell right. I've never had to perform the memory replacing charm before. Now, is there anything that I need to explain?"

"Yes," replied Harry, still holding Teddy to his chest, "what do I do now?"

"Well," started Aberforth, rounding on Harry, "you can start by packing up your knapsack with food and heading over the Weasleys' joke shop. You'll need your posse back."

******

Harry took Aberforth's advice and after bidding him a hasty thank you and farewell, he headed off on his search for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Aberforth had remained disconnected from society for the past couple months, only hearing the gossip that went through his bar as he continued to make a living from it, so he had no idea what they were doing now. Harry headed up High Street and tucked loudly into a corner was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the enterprise he himself had funded with the winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament more than five years ago.

Harry, pushing Teddy in a stroller he had configured for the boy, walked inside the unusually quiet store. It looked as though it hadn't opened yet. Behind the counter stood George, a black hole gaping at Harry from the side of his head. He was bent over some papers spread out over the counter. At the sound of bells ringing at the opening of the door, George spoke in a businessman like tone.

"Sorry, sir, we haven't opened officially yet. Stock doesn't even come until next week."

"That's ok," said Harry, causing George to look up at the sound of Harry's voice. "I came here to speak with you."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked George, curiously. "You look mighty familiar."

"Yeah, you do," replied Harry, pulling out his wand. "Maybe this will clear things up. _Memoria Tergum!_" Harry watched as George looked dazed for a couple seconds and then focused back on the real world.

"Harry?" asked George, frowning, "Is that you?"

"Yup, in the flesh. Now where is Ron? I need to speak with him."

"Harry, you need to check your sources, mate," responded George, still looking like he didn't believe what he was seeing. "Ron has been missing for weeks now. Snatched by some Voldy supporters, no doubt."

"No!" moaned Harry, sitting down sharply on a close by box, causing Teddy to stir in his stroller nearby from the noise. George just then noticed Teddy and Harry watched as his eyes popped out of his head. Then he turned on Harry, face red.

"Why you little-", the rest of George's words are too, um, "adult" for those of you reading this expecting a T rating on all material involved. George ran over to Harry and forced him up against the wall by his neck, holding a wand to his temple. "Is that the reason no one had seen Ginny in months?!" Harry chanced a glance at Teddy only to see his hair a bright vibrant shade of Weasley red. George must have thought that Harry had gotten Ginny pregnant.

"What? No! That's Teddy, Tonks and Lupin's kid! Remember!?" Harry air was decreasing rapidly, so his words were strangled towards the end, but George still let go of him none the less. Harry sank back down the wall and massaged his throat. George looked remorseful. "Andromeda just died and since I am the godfather, he goes to me. And I'd thank you not to strangle me again."

"Sorry, Mate," said George, walking over and examining the sleeping baby, "man, he could pass for a Weasley with that hair. I haven't seen Teddy in months either. I guess he looks like Remus. And Tonks, too."

"That's great George, but you said no one has seen Ginny in months. Where is she now?"

"Actually," said George, going to the counter and pulling out an old radio, "Ginny was in constant correspondence with Ron and Hermione until they disappeared."

"Hermione's gone too?!" cried Harry, leaning his head back against the wall. That left only Neville and Luna of the five who were with him at the Ministry. He had to find them.

"Harry, you know that Ginny isn't actually missing yet?"

Harry whipped his head up so fast, his neck hurt. "Where is she George?"

"I'm not sure," replied George, now tapping the radio with his own wand and murmuring words to it when he wasn't talking to Harry, "she got a job at Ollivander's fresh out of Hogwarts and is constantly traveling to find supplies for him. I got it!" George turned up the dial on the radio, with was now emitting voices through the speakers.

"-and in other news, another young witch has been kidnapped by the supporters of Voldemort. Hermione Granger, best friend to the already kidnapped Ronald Weasley, is officially reported missing by Wizard Authorities. Our thoughts and prayers go out to both their families, who are both hoping for any information you might have on the whereabouts of these two outstanding magical persons."

George turned off the radio, knowing they had heard enough. Harry was leaning against the counter opposite George now. Once George tapped the radio off, Harry was asking questions again.

"Where is she now?"

"Last I heard Gin was going to America, Mt St Helen's volcano in Washington State. Massive flock of phoenixes over there and Ollivander's was running low of feathers. She left, must have been, a week ago." Replied George, sitting down on a cushy looking chair behind the counter. Harry walked over to the stroller and started wheeling it out of the store. George called out from behind him.

"Harry, where do you think you're going?"

"I have to find Ginny," called Harry, exiting the store, closely followed by George. "I have to find her before the Death Eaters do." George grabbed Harry's arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Harry, listen," said George, hanging on ferociously, "we just got you back, mate. We can send someone else to get Ginny, but if Death Eaters are really behind the attacks and over half the wizarding world has lost the memory of you, then we need you back here to remind them. Stay Harry."

"No," said Harry, firmly, shaking his arm away, "it has to be me." And he turned on the spot, taking Teddy by side-along apparition to the nearby airport.

*******

While the wizarding world slept that night, a dark wizard released a shower of silver sparks from his wand. They filled and dipped through the air like stars through the Milky Way, floating off to all corners of the world, one for each person whom the original spell was cast on in the first place. The wizard watched as one by one, the glimmers disappeared over the horizon.

On a plane to America, Harry Potter sat up, suddenly awake. He had been overcome with the sudden emotion of being known, cared about and loved. It was interesting, but enjoyable. Harry leaned back against his already reclined seat and looked to the baby sleeping next to him and smiled softly, thinking of how much love he felt for the little boy, even though he barely knew Teddy. Harry settled back against his pillow, thinking of Ron and Hermione and Ginny and everyone else he knew. And for the first time in a while, Harry Potter fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: R&R!!! I mean it!!**


	8. Wet Washington Welcomes You!

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Harry and Ginny see eah other in this chapter!!! Yea!!!! Thank you all my lovely readers for reviewing. Keep it up!**

Chapter 7: Wet Washington Welcomes You!

Ginny glanced out her yet again slick window. Wizarding hotels in America just weren't as nice as British ones. The horrid floral patterns contrasted greatly with the beige walls and puke green carpets. Ginny sat at the desk, writing up a report for Ollivander's. Even though it was late August, the weather was still cloudy, rainy and overcast, not improving Ginny's mood even slightly. She knew no one here and had not sent an owl to her mother in months. They were probably worried she had been kidnapped, too, like Ron and Hermione and Seamus and Dean and the Patil twins and just about anyone else connected with Harry. The only two who hadn't been taken so far were Neville, Luna, the rest of her family, and herself, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

After collecting enough phoenix feathers to last another 50 years, Ginny had used her spare time to research Harry some more. He was a thought that was constantly on her mind, and that she couldn't get out of her brain. She imagined what Hermione and Ron would say now as she glanced up at the picture of them on her nightstand.

"Oooh, Ginny," she imagined Hermione saying, as if she were sitting on the bed in the room, "you should get Harry out of your head once and for all. Go out with someone else for a change. What about Terry Boot? He always seemed so nice. Maybe I can find a spell to reduce stray thoughts in your head."

"Hermione," Ron would say, in his adoring tone. He loved her so much it was almost painful to watch the two of them together. "Don't go telling Ginny to mess around with other blokes. She's my kid sister and I want her to stay that way."

"Ronald," Hermione would retort, crossing her arms, "don't take that tone of voice with me."

"Guys," Harry would call, appearing in her daydream too, "why don't we just let Ginny be, yeah? She can make her own decisions. Gin, don't listen to them, but you do know there are other fish in the sea, right. Some one better for you, more reliable." Yup, that was Harry, always looking out for others and putting himself down in the process.

"But I don't want other fish," Ginny whispered to the figments of her imagination, "I want you."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tapping on the door. Ginny looked up startled as the rapping continued every couple of seconds. Ginny went over to the door and unlocked it quickly with her wand, then stowing it up her sleeve for safe keeping.

"May I help yo-" she started ask before she looked up into bright green eyes topped with messy black hair.

"Yes," said Harry Potter, looking visibly relieved, "look you may not know who I am, but-"

"HARRY!!!!" squealed Ginny, throwing herself into his arms, suddenly realizing that there was a baby in them. Pulling back quickly, she pulled Harry into her hotel room and helped find a spot for Teddy before turning back to the man of her dreams and giving him a giant hug. Harry held Ginny tightly around the waist while stroking the back of her hair and inhaling the scent that was purely Ginny. They stood in place for a while, not wanting to let the other one go, but Harry eventually released her and they sat down on the edge of the bed Teddy was on.

"So you remember me then?" he asked, tentatively.

"Of course," replied Ginny, taking his hand in her own, "well, I didn't at first, like everyone else, but then I heard Hermione say your name one day before they disappeared when I was with her and Ron and it all came rushing back to me and, Harry, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. That scared me, so I threw myself into my work and now, I don't know. But, I'm scared Harry. I know I'm next. They're going after your bets of the best friends now and next is defiantly your ex-girlfriend who still loves you." It was after this that Ginny actually took a breath and noticed that she and Harry were staring into each other's eyes. Ginny searched them and saw all her fears reflected back at her.

"Ginny," began Harry, stuttering for a second, and then seeming to change his mind on what he was going to say, "We have to go. All three of us, right now. They are going to come after you Ginny, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Last night, I think, they lifted the spell that made everyone forget me. Andromeda said this would only happen when they ran out of other options to find me. We have to leave now Ginny."

Ginny sighed and got up, going to her bedside table, where the framed picture of the six of them was. She lifted it, just as another knock rang on the door. Setting the picture back down, she crossed the room as Harry picked up Teddy, who was starting to whine. Ginny smiled at the boys and opened her door to reveal two gigantic men, one blonde, with grey hair and pointed teeth, both smiling victoriously at her.

"Hello Ginerva," said the blonde one, pulling a wand from his sleeve, the pointy toothed one mimicking his actions, "we've been looking for you. Im-"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry, jumping out from his hiding place behind a separating wall in Ginny's room. Ginny ducked as the spell flew past her head, hitting the blonde man, who Ginny could only assume was a Death Eater, in the face, knocking him unconscious. The other one, who looked suspiciously like Fenrir Greyback, raised his wand as Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" and he went down too.

Ginny felt shaken as she quickly went to Harry. Harry reached down and turned Fenrir Greyback over, so that he was facing the ground.

"Muffliato," murmured Harry, pointing his wand at the Death Eaters and then picking up Teddy. Ginny cast the Petrificus Totalus spell on the blonde Death Eater and then walked back over to Harry, who was throwing stuff into a suitcase for her, opening and slamming drawers. Ginny walked around the room, collecting the most important items; her letters from home, the picture, and a bag Hermione had given before she had been kidnapped. Ginny thought back to that day while placing all those items into another bag.

"This is important Ginny," Hermione had said, handing Ginny the lavender beaded bag. "It will help you if you ever get into trouble. Trust me."

"Hey," said Harry, looking over at what Ginny was holding, "did Hermione give you that bag?"

"Yeah," replied Ginny, "why? Is there something I should know about it?"

"Well," said Harry, taking the bag from Ginny and opening it, tossing into the tiny purple bag the contents of Ginny's suitcase which he had recently packed, "Hermione brought this on the Horcrux Hunt. She placed an undetectable expansion charm on it so that we can store mass amounts of stuff in here, but no one can tell. From what I can tell," he continued, looking into the bag, "she still kept all the stuff in here from then; the tent, the books, Phineas' portrait, extra clothes of mine, Ron's and her's…" Harry kept packing, now placing his and Teddy's stuff in with hers. Ginny thought for a moment. If what Harry had said was true, then Hermione must have figured something out, like that something bad was going to happen. Maybe she had even broken the curse and remembered Harry again. Hermione sure was clever. Harry finished packing and gave the bag to Ginny, picking Teddy up in his arms.

"Ready?" he asked, holding her hand in his and turning on the spot, apparating out of the hotel room and into a busy airport in Seattle to catch a plane back to Britain. They had to go into hiding.

**A/N: Nice right? Did you recognize the Death Eaters? Ok, I need some ideas of how to get the people captured by the Death Eaters out of Askaban. Shoot me a review with your thoughts! **


	9. Confessions of the LOVEliest Kind

**A/N: Ok, this chapter goes out to all the Ron/Hermione shippers out there! I love this one so much, even if it is in prison. We finally get to see what is going on with Ron and Hermione. Read and enjoy. I probably won't put anymore chapters about them in here, though, until they reunite with Harry and Ginny and everyone. Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 8: Confessions of the LOVEliest kind

Ron sat in his cold cell, the dank damp ceiling dripping onto his head steadily, but he didn't care. All he cared about were the footsteps growing closer. The footsteps either meant food, a new prisoner or torture, whether it was to get information, or for the Death Eater's twisted humor. More often than not, it was the third option. Ron huddled up into the darkest corner, hoping that they wouldn't stop by his cell, or anyone else's for that matter. But they did. The guard stood in front of Ron's cell, suspending by magic the body of what looked to be an unconscious girl. But it was hard to tell in this light.

"Hey Weasley," called the guard, opening the door and levitating the girl in, placing her on the ground, roughly, "I have a surprise for you. Enjoy."

That was it. Ron breathed a sigh of relief as the guard left, leaving the girl behind, Ron crawled across the floor to where she was sprawled on the ground. Pulling the deluminator from inside his shoe (where he kept it so the guards couldn't find it) Ron let out a ball of light which glimmered like a tiny sun, emitting a small circle of light over Ron and the girl, causing Ron to gasp as her face was shown in the dark.

Her eyes were closed and had dark circles under them, causing Ron to know she hadn't been sleeping well. Her face was cut and her long sleeve shirt and jeans were torn. Her curly, brown hair was sprawled around her head, making a pool around her. Ron reached up and petted it down before tending to her face. Using a scrap of semi-clean cloth from the corner, Ron sat down and started to clean the gashes on her face with some of the water he got everyday. As Ron started on the biggest cut, from above her eyebrow down to almost her ear, she winced and Hermione's eyes fluttered open to look up at Ron in the dim light.

"Ron?" she asked, trying to sit up, but wincing and falling back a couple inches, only for Ron to catch her with his arm.

"Hermione," Ron breathed, lifting her to his chest and crushing her gently in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his shoulder. Ron murmured into her ear. They sat like that for about 5 minutes before Hermione whispered into Ron's ear.

"I thought I would never see you again. I was so worried."

Ron chuckled half-heartedly. "You have cuts and scrapes all over, you have just been captured by Death Eaters and you are without a wand indefinitely and you are worried about me?"

"Ronald," cried Hermione, pulling back so she could look him in the eyes. "You are one of my best friends. How could I not be worried? Well that and…."

"What was that last part?" asked Ron, smiling crookedly.

"Nothing," replied Hermione, taking his hands in hers.

"Well, I was worried about you too."

"Really, now?"

"Yup. I was worried that I wouldn't be there to protect you when the Death Eaters came knocking. I wasn't and look what happened."

"Ron," gasped Hermione, "don't beat yourself up about what happened to me. There wouldn't have been much anyone could do if they had been there. They took me down five on one. Hardly fair odds. Besides, since when do you care about protecting Hermione Granger?"

"Since, I…" mumbled Ron, trailing off.

"What was that last part?" asked Hermione, smiling brightly, despite their current condition.

"Since I realized that I love you." Said Ron, knowing that it was now or never, and watching Hermione's smile disappear into one of shock.

"You, you, love me?" asked Hermione, leaning ever so slightly closer.

"Yeah, I do. And I know you probably want someone else. There are so many better-" Ron was cut off with Hermione's mouth over his. He placed his hands on either side of her face and she put hers on his hips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

"OI!" called an Irish voice from the cell next to theirs, "just because I am in prison, that doesn't mean I wanted to be tortured by the sound of you snogging the life out of each other. Finally I might I add."

"Here here!" called another male voice from across the hall. "Wait that is Hermione, right?"

"Hermione?" asked someone else, someone more feminine. "Did you say that Hermione was here?"

"Yeah, Katie, didn't you just hear me?" called the second voice.

"Well, I'm sorry Oliver. I am partially deaf from you yelling at us all those years in Quidditch."

"Hey, calm down you two," called someone else form across the hall, sounding suspiciously like Lee Jordan.

"Who all is here?" asked Hermione, still holding onto Ron.

"Well, ok, there are six cells down here total," called the person from the cell next to them. "In the one next to you, there is me, Seamus Finnigan, plus Dean and Ernie. In the one on the other side, there is Lavender, Parvati and Padma. In the one across from you are Lee, Oliver and Terry. Then on their left are Katie, Angelina and Alicia. On their right is, well, we think it's reserved for Neville, Luna and Ginny, but none of them have been captured yet that we know of, so there you have it."

"Hermione," called Parvati, from the cell next door, "do have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Parvati," called Angelina, "don't pester Hermione just yet, she just got in here and Ron just confessed his undying secret love for her that everyone already knew about except for her. Lavender, didn't even you know when you were dating him?"

"Oh, yeah," said Lavender, causing Ron to blush in the dim light, "I thought I could win him over, though. Apparently not."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," called Seamus, causing Lavender to scoff loudly.

"Seamus, be nice," called Dean, "oh, and nice job Ron. I believe finally is the word on everyone's minds." This caused laughter snorting or chuckles from almost everyone. Ron's ears were a bright scarlet at this point. Hermione felt bad for the boy, so she kissed him again.

"Oh, Merlin, they're going at it again!" called Lee.

"At least turn out the lights!" shouted Oliver from his cell. Ron, still snogging Hermione, whipped off the lights with his deluminator, causing the cells of Harry Potter's friends to fall once again into utter darkness.

**A/N: Didn't you just love it? BTW, if you enjoyed this chapter or my other fanfic, _Ron and Hermione and the Deathly Hallows_, you guys should check out _3,302 Pages _by lucywatson. It also talks about Ron and Hermione, but during their sixth year. Love it! Again, you all should push that fancy little review button down there and tell me what you thought of the chapter and any ideas you have for future ones. I love hearing from you guys!**


	10. Christmas is a Time for Family

**A/N: So I got so many hits on the last chapter (almost 1,000 hits total today!) and it made me so happy that I decided to put up another chapter! The only problem is that I don't have the one after this one finished, so it may take a while to put another chapter up. Enjoy this one while it lasts! I love it because it, well, you'll see at the end! R&R! **

Chapter 9: Christmas is a Time for Family

Harry opened his eyes to Teddy's insistent moans. Ginny was still asleep so he decided to give her more time to sleep and quiet the boy himself. Outside a blanket of snow had covered the ground during the night, making the small tent freezing. Harry cast a light heating charm on the interior, making it about 20 degrees warmer. They had been in hiding for almost three months now and Christmas was approaching fast. Ginny became more sullen with each day, thinking of her first Christmas away from her family. Harry hated watching her suffer like that. Today they were going into town though. They were near Godric's Hollow and Harry was hoping to show her his parents' graves and the monument where their house had stood.

Harry carried and bounced Teddy around the tent while he put on a pot of boiling water on the stove. Unlike Ron or Hermione (or himself), Ginny was quite accomplished in kitchen spells and could usually whip up a tasty meal from whatever was available. Ginny turned over in her sleep, murmuring Harry's name, causing him to smile. She was dreaming about him.

Ginny soon woke up and the rest of the day passed quickly. To go into town, Harry, Ginny and Teddy would transform their appearances into less recognizable ones. Harry changed his hair to longer and brown, shortening himself slightly and changing his famous green eyes to clear pale blue ones. Ginny shortened her hair to shoulder length and made it blonde, also shortening herself and making her eyes a darker shade of brown. Teddy was by far the hardest to change. They made his hair blonde and his eyes blue, an appropriate combination of the people Harry and Ginny were impersonating. They went under the premise of John and Emily Night, a young married couple with their son James. The spells they placed on themselves lasted for 12 hours, giving them enough time to do whatever they needed to in town.

After returning to the tent, they packed up and left right away, this time Harry choosing the location for their camp. He knew exactly where to go. After landing, Ginny looked around curiously.

"Harry, where are we?" she asked, staring at the nearby trees. Teddy gurgled happily from his bassinet as Ginny walked in front of him while Harry cast the protective spell around them and set up the tent.

"A forest about half a mile form Ottery St. Catchpole," said Harry, turning to face Ginny. They still looked not like themselves, as it was only about 7 at night and they had cast the spells at 10 that morning. Harry saw that Ginny had tears in her eyes, most likely from both happiness and sadness.

"Ginny, do you know what day it is?" asked Harry, walking up to her.

"No, I lost track of the days a while back. It's late December, though, right?"

"Yeah, but more specifically, its Christmas," said Harry, taking Ginny's hands in his own. They both wore lots of layers, but Ginny could still feel the warmth of his hands through both pairs of gloves. "Ginny, you've looked so sad recently, I wanted you to spend some time with your family. I know you miss them Ginny and I know that they miss you too. But there is one thing I want to ask you before we go there."

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny, smiling for what seemed to be the first time in weeks. She watched as Harry sunk down on one knee into the snow and pulled a small black velvet box form inside his jacket. At that moment, small snowflakes, started to drift down from the sky, coating Ginny's currently blonde hair in a halo of white. Ginny looked down at Harry, breathing shakily.

"Ginny, I love you so much and I realize that we could die at any moment, but I think it is that fact upon which I want to ask you to honor me with this one thing. Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

*******

Ginny felt the weight of the small golden band pressing onto the skin of her finger. Even with the gloves on, she felt as if the whole world could see it. And she had never been happier. Ginny had said yes and agreed to marry Harry Potter. Both were ecstatic, even Teddy was bouncing up and down in joy, but they decided not to tell anyone just yet. They agreed not to have the wedding until after this whole mess was sorted out. They marched up the hill to her parents' house, still in disguise, so as not to be recognized by the small wizarding population.

Ginny saw her old house and smiled even more brightly. Never had it looked so welcoming. Shimmering slightly in the air was the aura of protective spells cast around the house, which Ginny already knew how to get through. When they got up closer to the house, Harry swung the invisibility cloak around the three of them. Inside the windows, she saw her family sitting around a small Christmas tree, no joy on any of their faces, presents sitting, still in their wrappings, under the tree. George, Charlie and Percy were jammed onto one couch, while Molly and Arthur sat on another. Bill and a pregnant Fleur sat on one of the loveseats. Hagrid sat in the corner, whipping the corners of his eyes. McGonagall sat in one chair with Kingsley in another and Mr. Lovegood. All looked solemn and not in the Christmas spirit at all. Harry and Ginny walked up to the front door, already knowing what they were going to say to convince the people inside that they really were Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

The trio stepped onto the front step and removed the invisibility cloak while Harry rang the doorbell. They heard a shuffling inside and some muffled words before Mr. Weasley opened the door, wand pointed at the three of them.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly, with Bill and Charlie behind him. "What do you want?"

"Hi Mr. Weasley," said Harry, holding out his hand for Mr. Weasley to shake, only to be left hanging. "Ok, then, um, well my name is Harry Potter and before you say anything-"

"Rubbish," spat Mr. Weasley, "Harry Potter came to my house every summer for years with my son and you are most certainly not him."

"So you remember me, then?" asked Harry, "Please sir, let me explain-"

"Dad," called Ginny, reminding the boys of her presence. "My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley; I am 18 years old and am the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. I attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as did my brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Fred, who died fighting in the final Battle of Hogwarts. I play chaser on Gryffindor House Team and dated three boys, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter, in that order. My patronous is a horse and I was raised here at the Burrow. My best friend is Hermione Granger, whom my brother Ron is in love with but hasn't told her yet. What else would you like to know?"

"On what day did your brother Bill get married?"

"August 1st, the day after Harry's 17th birthday."

"What is your favorite thing in your brothers' joke shop?"

"The Pygmy Puffs. I own one named Arnold."

"Lastly, what is my favorite Muggle item to collect?"

Ginny thought for a second and a first Harry thought he had her stumped. Finally she answered.

"While you tell everyone that your favorite thing to collect is electrical plugs, it is in fact rubber ducks of any kind and shape."

Mr. Weasley had tears in his eyes as he hugged his daughter and Harry, taking little Teddy. Bill and Charlie both hugged their sister and shook hands with Harry, looking very happy that they both were alive. After being ushered inside, they saw Molly standing close by with tears in her eyes. She rushed over and smothered Ginny in a hug. Harry watched as both women swayed back and forth, crying in happiness. Harry shook hands with the men and gave hugs and kisses to the women. Ginny was finally released by her mother, leaving Molly to squeeze Harry while Ginny hugged everyone in the room tightly, even Fleur. Charlie went and got some firewhiskey and butterbeer while Teddy was passed around. Laughter was shared for the first time in a while in the Weasley household.

**A/N: And now you see why I loved writing this chapter. Please R&R! Ideas help me write faster! **


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**OK, I know this isn't a chapter, but it is important.  
****I have two ways I can end this story.  
The first option is the original option, where I end the story without making any more.  
The second one (the one I came up with on the bus ride home today) involves a little more tragedy, but also a sequel, and it won't be all sad. The sequel will also probably be short. Hit the review button and tell me what you think!**

**~Lyla Ride**

**P.S. I'll put up another chapter after this so as not to disappoint you loyal readers!**


	12. Plans with Muggle Objects

Chapter 10: Plans with Muggle objects

Ginny and Harry recounted their stories as time passed. When the clock struck 10:30, both were back to their original appearances and were now listening to others' stories. All were now staying at the Burrow except McGonagall, Hagrid and Kingsley. Even Mr. Lovegood was staying there because his house had once again been demolished by Death Eaters when they came to take Luna. He told them of all of Harry's friends who had gone missing in the past months and how they had thought Ginny had been taken too. Bill and Fleur talked about their yet unborn child, a girl whose name they were still deciding on while George joked about how Teddy and "little Fleur" were going to end up together someday. Eventually the talking came around to how they were going to get the captured people out of their prison.

Here is what they knew: 16 of Harry's friends had been captured and were being held in Azkaban under the guard of dementors and Death Eaters with another being brought in about every few weeks, the last of which being Neville two weeks ago, Luna a week previous to him. A group of Death Eaters were still out there hunting down all of Harry's friends and now people remembered who he was, as of three months ago, even though no one had seen him.

All were now standing around the table in the dining room. A map was laid out of Azkaban, provided by the people who had been there before. Harry went over the list of people in the infamous cells one more time.

"Ok, so we have Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Ernie, Terry, and Hannah. It will be hard to get them out, but I have an idea."

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny, gloved hand going over his. She still hadn't taken them off, claiming it was cold, when in fact, it was the engagement ring that kept her gloves on.

"Well maybe instead of trying to overpower the Death Eaters with magic, we use Muggle technology instead, like walkie-talkies to communicate and pocketknives to cut through cells and dig holes for escape? Could that work?"

"I see where you are going with this Harry," said Mr. Weasley, looking over the map again, "but that would involve putting someone on the inside, which is just something we can't afford."

"I'll do it," stated Ginny, looking up at everyone as they met her eyes.

"What Ginny?" asked Harry, grabbing her be-ringed hand tightly. "No you can't go, we can get someone else, or disguise someone to go in, or think of another plan entirely-"

"Harry, there is no better plan," said Ginny, ferociously. "I can let myself be captured and keep the Muggle technology on me at all times. I would be in constant contact and I would be the most helpful because I am the one of your friends who they are probably looking for the most. More than likely, they will use me as bait to try and catch you. Besides, you can't let yourself be captured, they will kill you on the spot. No, it has to be me." No one wanted to disagree with her, but all felt that they must. Bill spoke first.

"Gin, we can't let you do that."

"And why not?!" she cried, stamping her foot on the ground. "So we can let some dispensable muggle go in and try and rescue our best friends? Yes, Harry, they are my best friends too! I am overage! I can use magic and they are looking for me! I never get to do anything! I was told to leave the Battle at Hogwarts! I couldn't go get Harry before his birthday, ever! All of you only treat me like some kid because I you think that have never had the battle experience that any of you have, but I have! I was taken to Chamber of Secrets in my first year! I was at the Ministry and a part of the DA! I practically ran the Hogwarts underground movement in my sixth year with Neville and Luna, both of whom are in prison and might be being tortured as we speak!! Please, just let me do something that will help the cause the most for once!!"

Everyone was stunned. Ginny must have kept these feelings pent up for a while. Not even Molly had an argument to speak up. Ginny crossed her arms and glared at anyone as if daring them to contradict her while everyone waited for someone to say something. Ginny finally rested her gaze on Harry, who felt inclined to speak.

"Ok," he said, crossing to Ginny, reaching out to uncross her arms in her moment of surprise at his relenting.

"What?" asked Ginny, not daring to believe it.

"You're right," began Harry, "You aren't a little kid anymore, and we all keep forgetting that, especially me. You have just as much experience as any of us. I just don't want to lose you, Gin. None of us do."

Molly watched the pair with knowing eyes. She was sure that everyone else could see that they were together, but none of them that she could tell had watched as every time Harry addressed Ginny, her right hand went to her left ring finger, just like she herself did when Arthur had asked her to marry him. Fleur did the same thing when she and Bill first got engaged. Molly had a pretty good guess as to what lay under Ginny's gloves. Even now, Ginny rubbed the ring through her glove subconsciously.

Around her, Ginny saw everyone nodding their heads and she looked towards her mother. Ginny saw her mother looking to Ginny's hands and instantly realized that she knew. Ginny would ask her later how she knew. All of a sudden, Fleur yelped and sat down in a chair, taking shallow breaths.


	13. Victory!

**A/N: Yea! I love this chapter, even if it is kinda predictable (plus people already know the.... well, I must leave some surprises). R&R!!**

Chapter 11: Victory

Molly hurried to her side, grabbing her elbow.

"Ez ok," said Fleur, looking strained, but her breathing evening out.

"Fleur how long?" asked Molly helping her daughter-in-law up out her chair to the guest Bill's old room on the first floor, the others following behind them.

"About three hours since zee pains began and now ze are every 5 minutes." Fleur lay back against the pillows and Bill pulled up a chair at her side, grabbing her hand. Molly shooed everyone else out of the room except for Ginny, who apparently was needed to help.

"I'll send Ginny with news," cried Molly to make everyone leave. All took their original spots in the living room and Harry pulled Teddy into his lap already thinking of Fleur as his sister-in-law giving birth to his niece. He was worried and felt like he needed Ginny next to him to calm him down. No one did that like her. He put his chin on Teddy's head. Across the room, Arthur looked worried.

"She is three weeks early," he said, wringing his hands. "I wondered why she looked like she was in pain every couple minutes earlier, but I figured it was the baby kicking. That little girl is going to be a fighter, I can tell."

"When was Fleur due?" asked Harry not really knowing that much about the actual birthing process.

"January 15," replied Minerva, looking up at the clock as Fleur yelped from the other room. "They are every three minutes now."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry, letting Teddy so the little boy could totter unstably across the room to Hagrid, his new favorite playmate. Teddy liked Hagrid's beard and big pockets which held all kinds of wonderful surprises. With each one Hagrid gave to Teddy, Teddy took it back to show Harry. "Wookit!" Teddy would cry with each little trinket.

"Well the closer a woman gets to giving birth, the closer together her contractions are, so Fleur is getting closer, but labor can go on for hours and hours; sometimes more than a day." All murmured conversations were cut short when Bill was suddenly pushed out of the room by Ginny and Molly.

"William Arthur Weasley!" cried Molly when he tried to turn back into the room. "She will be fine and doesn't need you there to protect her every minute of everyday. Let the poor girl give birth without you asking a question every five seconds!"

"But what if she needs me?" asked Bill, as Molly closed the door in his face, leaving Ginny and Bill in the hall.

"Then we will come get you." Said Ginny calmly, steering Bill onto loveseat with Harry. "Honestly Bill, she will be fine. We're going to put a Muffliato spell on the room so you guys don't have to hear what is going on and so we don't wake the neighbors. Harry, keep him here, ok? He really doesn't need to be in there with Fleur while she is going through this. If she is begging for him, we will come get him."

"What is going on with Fleur, Ginny?" asked her father.

"She is about 7 centimeters dilated, so it will probably be at least another hour. Sit tight everyone. Mum is trying to remember as many anti-pain spells as she can. Dad, you have any ideas?"

"Well the one I remember the medi-witches using the most was "Epiduium"; try that one."

"Thanks, Dad," replied Ginny and after throwing a wink over her shoulder at Harry, she went back into the bedroom. All of a sudden, the male Weasley population present turned on Harry.

"So, Harry?" asked George, smiling knowingly. "What is going on between you and my baby sister?"

_Crap,_ thought Harry, _I didn't have to deal with all of them last time, just Ron. Did Arthur and Molly even know that we were going out?_ Harry genuinely didn't know who knew that they had already gone out once.

"Um, so you know that me and Ginny were together in my sixth year-"

"What?!" cried Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur, rising from their seats. George looked like he was going to bust a gut trying to stop from laughing, as he was the only one who knew about the pair during their Hogwarts years. Charlie cracked his knuckles menacingly. Percy and Arthur simply glared and Bill crossed his arms, towering over Harry.

"Well, in my sixth year, Ginny and I went out for about three months before I broke up with her so that I could go hunt Horcruxes without her being attached to me. I swear, I only broke up with her for her own good! I didn't want her to get hurt."

Arthur and Percy sat down again. Harry took that as a promising sign and continued talking.

"Well right before we came here, we discussed our relationship and decided to be together, but not actually date until after the war." It was actually more serious than that, but Harry wasn't exactly in the position to tell them until he had Ginny to protect him. Bill and Charlie finally sat back down and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur looked as though he were about to start lecturing Harry when Ginny suddenly popped her head into the room.

"Fleur is ten centimeters!" she exclaimed, not noticing how her brothers were glaring at Harry. Harry noticed that she had taken off her gloves and saw her engagement ring completely exposed on her hand. His eyes widened at the sight of it and he noticed out of the corner of his eyes how Minerva choked on her tea when her eyes skimmed over Ginny's hands. Ginny noticed too and quickly folded her hands behind her, promising herself to take off the ring when she got back in Bill's bedroom. "Mum is having her start to push. Bill, I hope you have a name picked out for my niece!"

Ginny hurried back into the delivery room. Minerva suddenly got up and motioned for Harry to follow her as everyone started discussing names. Harry followed her, leaving Teddy with Hagrid. Once they were in the little used sitting room that had been the scene of the Scrimegour incident before his "seventh year".

"Potter," began McGonagall with her hands on her hips. "Was that an engagement ring on Ginerva's ring finger?"

"Yes ma'am." Replied Harry, confidently, looking her directly in the eye.

"And I assume you asked her to marry you?"

"Right again."

"And you did it out of love, not because of the war, or because you got her pregnant?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"And I am invited to the wedding, whenever it is?"

"Of course, professor."

McGonagall smiled through pressed lips, making Harry smile too.

"Good, then. Best of luck to the both of you. And Potter, it is good to see you again." Minerva left the room to rejoin the others as Harry realized that that was the first conversation he had had with his favorite teacher since the Battle of Hogwarts almost two years ago. Looking back, he wished he could have spoken with her more, gotten her advice, maybe even asked for a story or two about his parents. He still could, he guessed, but not now. From the other room, he heard Ginny cry out.

Racing back in, he saw Ginny jumping up and down and squealing, hugging every person closest to her. When her eyes lit on Harry, she all but jumped into his arms.

"She had it! Fleur had her baby! 7 pounds 13 ounces! A beautiful baby girl!" Ginny yelled loudly while Arthur pulled out the champagne, Percy put on some music and Hagrid blew trumpet-like into his hanker chief. Everyone rushed into Fleur's room and huddled around her as Molly handed the little baby girl to the new mother.

"There we are," she said, setting the baby in Fleur's arms as Harry got his first look at his future niece. The little girl had bouncy curly red hair and dainty features, even minutes after birth. Her small cheeks and rosebud lips were pink and her lavender eyelids were closed over her eyes. Fleur cooed softly to the tiny person while Bill looked shocked, reaching out and stroking the head of his daughter. All of a sudden, one of the baby's tiny hands reached out and grabbed Bill's finger, tightly keeping him in place. Bill gulped down a watery chuckle, looking at his family and closest friends.

"She's strong," he smiled as Teddy entered the room, led by curiousity. Harry watched closely as his godson went to Fleur's bedside and stood next to Bill, glancing between the new parents and the new baby. Bill smiled when he saw Teddy there and lifted him up to see the girl.

"Unca Bill, wha her name?" asked Teddy, wondering about the baby.

"That is your new friend, Victoire, Teddy," said Bill. "Her name means Victory."

"Hi Vikki!" cried Teddy reaching out towards his new playmate. Victoire's arms waved in front of her, towards the sound of the new voice, making people laugh.

"She likes her name s already!" cried Ginny, from Harry's side. Harry wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"This is what I want with you someday," he murmured softly. "A family that we can call our own."

"I do too," whispered back Ginny, smiling. Her father waved his wand and glasses flew into everyone's hand.

"To Bill and Fleur! To Victoire, my first granddaughter!" he spoke, meaningfully, as everyone raised their glasses in the air. "To Victory!"

**A/N: Victoire's name actually does mean victory in French and I thought it was appropriate in the current situation, even if it wasn't what JK intended. I will be working on future chapters tomorrow and should have another one up by Sunday. Watch out for it! Oh, and I am still debating sequel/no sequel and I need some hints. I can write up until Ginny gets on the inside, but after that, if you guys want a sequel, oyu have to tell me. I've gotten a couple reviews about, but you need to make your voices heard! I really want to write a sequel, but if no one will read it, then I don't see a point in writing it. Review button this way....**

**l  
****l  
****l  
l  
l  
****V**


	14. Plans That Might Not Go as Planned

**A/N: So this is the whole "life and death" chapter. Ginny will be thinking some deep thoughts at the end of it, which I find very interesting. They might even get you thinking too! Oh, and virtual cookies to those who know why Victoire weighed as much as she did! I bet most of you will figure it out again!**

Chapter 12: Escape Plans That Might Not Go As Planned

Harry walked down the dark hallway that night as if in a trance. His footsteps echoed eerily off the paneled walls and each frame he passed had a face staring back at him. Past trophies of grown children flocked the walls, their childhoods now long gone. And Harry? Well, he had never really had a childhood, at least, not one that he was very proud of. Harry saw a luminescent glow emitting from below a pale wooden door down the hall. Harry was about to enter when he looked at the pictures on the door for the first time.

They were of the girl's Hogwarts days. Harry dominated the pictures, Ron and Hermione taking second and Neville and Luna coming in a very respective third. Random other people dotted the photos, but it was mainly the six of them. Ginny's long red hair swayed in the wind in all of them. Newspaper clippings also held their place in the collage, murmuring true and untrue statements about the persons in them. It reminded Harry vaguely of Luna's room, from the long ago Horcrux Hunt, with the disastrous visit to the Lovegood household. Ginny, too, held her friends in the highest regard. Harry turned the handle and entered the room to see Ginny sitting on her bed, her wand emitting the slivery glow, casting away the shadows in the room. Harry raised his wand and performed all the classics of secrecy before sitting next to Ginny on her bed.

Harry couldn't help but think of his seventeenth birthday, when he had last been in this room.

"Nice view," he commented at the stars shining outside. Ginny chuckled half-heartedly and placed her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. "Do you really have to do this Gin?"

"Yes," said Ginny, speaking softly, wrapping her arms possessively around Harry's waist. "I feel like I have to. But Harry, I'm scared. What if I don't get everyone out? What if not everyone makes it? What if I get into trouble and that is why we don't escape?"

"Ginny, there are always going to be 'what ifs', but the important thing is what actually happens. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Harry, don't worry about me-" started Ginny, before she was interrupted with a kiss from Harry.

"Don't tell me not to worry, because you know I always will," said Harry, tucking her under his chin again. "Besides, I have a plan." Ginny looked up at the man sitting on her bed. There was a glimmer of determination in his emerald eyes.

"What is it?" asked Ginny. Harry proceeded to describe the plan to her, giving her code words to say when she wanted to implement it.

"Harry, I don't know," said Ginny, sliding down against the edge of the bed until she was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed. Harry joined her on the floor.

"We'll only use it as a failsafe, a last resort," responded Harry, taking her hands in his. "The plan will probably go in accordance, but just in case, I can be there in a split second if you need me to be." Ginny looked apprehensive, but finally agreed. Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ginny looked at the ring on her finger as she reclined against Harry's chest.

"Who knows, do you think?" asked Ginny, twirling the band with her other hand.

"Minerva, Molly, and everyone else knows we're together."

"Fleur knows too," said Ginny. "But she promised not to tell Bill." They both thought of the new member of the Weasley family. Curly red hair and delicate features, she was the best mixture of both Bill and Fleur. Teddy already appointed himself her private protector, wanting to hold her once she was cleaned up.

Harry watched his godson with interest, knowing that he was already as compassionate as his parents before him. When this was all over, he would take Teddy to visit his parents' graves and start the telling of the stories. He wanted to make sure Teddy heard each and every one. Minerva could fill in with the school days stuff, Molly and Arthur would have some about Tonks and Remus too, as would the remaining Order members. Ginny sighed and climbed back into her bed.

"You should go back," she said sleepily. "Teddy might wake up and see you gone. He worries when you aren't around you know."

"Yeah, I do, and I worry about him too, but you're right, I should go back. See you in the morning?" asked Harry, turning in the doorframe, which was where he now stood.

"Of course," smiled Ginny and Harry left with a smile on his face. Ginny smile instantly left, to be replaced with concentration. She had no intention of letting Harry rescue her if they were in trouble. She could use it to get other people out, possibly destroying herself in the process. But it would be worth it if everyone could get out safely.

Ginny turned over on her bed, which had felt so good under her body 15 minutes ago, but now felt like it held a secret she should share. The stars outside the window felt intrusive and Ginny went to shut the curtain, feeling guilty about shutting them out. Ginny sunk back against the wall and let the tears start to fall, thick and fast.

There was fear behind those tears. Fear for herself, but more for others. Mostly for Harry and not being able to be held by him again. Fear of not getting to see her niece grow up into a beautiful girl. Fear of not having her own children. Children she wanted to have with Harry and raise with Ron and Hermione's kids. Fear of not growing old and watching the world she grew up in become a wonderful place for everyone. Fear of never being able to cast another spell, or walk through Hogwarts, or swim in the pond, or ride a broom, or dance like no one is watching, or speak her mind (she had so many thoughts she hadn't spoken!), or be in love. Silent sobs went through her body over and over again and thoughts of how she was to young to be contemplating life and death soared through her head. Then she realized something.

We are never too young to think about death. It happens inevitably, and all we are really doing is waiting for it to happen. The best we can hope for is that somewhere, in someplace, in some way, we have made am impact on the world. Maybe the only reason we are here is to change the lives of others, to be able to look in the mirror and think that, hey, I made a difference. Ginny's tears had stopped at this point, now contemplating these thoughts, eventually falling into a deep slumber as the last star winked out in the sky.

**A/N: I like having Ginny not be such a shallow character. I always felt that there was more of a depth to her that Jk never even touched, partially because Ginny was just never a major part of Harry's life until sixth year (well, and partially second year). Now, it is Ginny's turn to have a little insight in the story. Reviews Please!!**


	15. Harry? Can you hear me?

**A/N: So this is kinda the first dose of the suspense in the story. Please enjoy greatly. BTW, why is no one in my favorites updating?! It is annoying me to no end!!**

Chapter 13: Capture and a Means of Escape

That was it. Ginny was in the hands of the Death Eaters, and Harry was following stealthily behind them. She had left her walkie-talkie on so that it could transmit the sounds without Ginny having to push any buttons. The Death Eaters had knocked her out and were now transporting her to Azkaban with the levitation charm. The Order had made sure that she had been captured close enough to Azkaban so that they wouldn't apparate anywhere, because there are so many hazards involved with apparition.

Behind Harry were McGonagall, Kingsley, Hagrid, Mr. Lovegood, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George, plus some other Order members including Aberforth, Flitwick, Sprout and Madame Hooch and some of his other teachers, all with wands drawn and disillusionment charms cast around them. Communicating by a spell only in their own heads, the group moved silently behind them. Mere yards ahead was the point past which they could be sensed by dementors. Harry dreaded this point. All too soon they reached it, Kingsley giving the signal for halt in all their heads.

Ginny's flaming red hair disappeared inside the granite walls and iron-armored bars of Azkaban. In his head, he heard Arthur, Hagrid and others who had been on the inside shiver with terror and fear. Even from here, Harry felt the cold winds of fear sweep over him. His lovely girl, his fiancée, was inside those walls, past out and probably scared…

Ron and Hermione were startled awake by cheers of celebration from up above. There were three levels to Azkaban. The lowest was underground and for the high security prisoners. The middle was the entrance and for the guards and visitors. The highest was for low security criminals. Harry's friends were on the bottom floor.

Around the pair, everyone else stirred. Seamus poked his head out through the bars.

"Blimey, do you think they caught 'im?"

"Doubt it," called Oliver, sticking his out too. "Harry's too good to get captured."

"But what about-?" began Neville as the doors suddenly swung open, admitting both blinding light and two guards levitating another person. This person had red hair that almost hit the ground.

"GINNY!!!" cried Ron, flinging himself against the bars. It was like seeing Hermione lying still on the floor of his cell all over again. Only this time, he couldn't get to her. Hermione, grabbed his arm, prying him off the bars while the guards laughed and threw Ginny in Neville and Luna's cell. As soon as they were gone, back to celebrating, no doubt, Ron flicked on his supply on light from his deluminator. The orbs floated around and lit the entire portion of the underground cells.

In the one kitty corner to the right of Ron and Hermione's Luna and Neville knelt over the prone figure as she coughed and sat up. On her face were cuts and bruises and her arm was bent at an awkward angle. Neville and Luna propped her up on either side. Everyone watched in anticipation; new prisoners were the only carriers of news to this dank world.

"Ginny?" asked Neville, gently, "can you hear me?"

"W-where am I?" asked Ginny, blinking her eyes in the dark. She focused on Neville and Luna's faces. Luna smiled kindly.

"Azkaban," she answered as a smile spread over Ginny's face.

"Excellent!" cried Ginny, startling the group, thinking she had lost her mind. Ginny's mind became sharply clear and she got up and looked around the halls, noting the doors and slim windows to each cell over 10 feet in the air. "Are the guards around?"

"No?" questioned Neville as Ginny pulled a small black box with buttons and an antennae coming off of it from her inside coat pocket. Ginny smiled more brightly and looked at the faces around her. Across from her, she saw her brother and her best friend and tears of joy came to her eyes. They were ok. Ginny pressed the button on the side of the box and static came out. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight.

"Harry? Are you there?" Ginny released the button and waited while the static cleared….

"Harry? Are you there?"

Harry jumped in surprise as a voice came from his pocket. Around him, 20 voices asked the same question at once.

"Is that Ginny?"

Harry lifted the walkie-talkie from his pocket and pressed the button down.

"Ginny? Are you in? Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes! Harry, it worked! I'm fine and so is everyone else. They're all here; Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Oliver, Katie, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Terry, Lavender, Padma and Parvati. Oh, and of course Ron and Hermione."

"Tell Angie hi from me!" shouted George in Harry's mind.

"George says hi to Angelina," laughed Harry across the sound waves. Ginny's laugh emitted from the box, making Harry sigh. She was ok….

"What next?" asked Ginny, pulling stuff out of her pocket for their escape. Luna and Neville examined each piece curiously.

"Make sure you have everything then explain the plan to everyone and give them buddies so they each get out with each other and so everyone is accounted for. Get that set up first."

"Ok, everyone," called Ginny, "we are getting out, so listen up. First of all, partners, I will give you a buddy so that everyone is accounted for. Then after that, each partnership will watch out for another. Ok here are the buddies; Katie and Oliver; Ernie and Terry; Seamus and Padma; Dean and Parvati; Angelina and Alicia; Luna and Neville and…."

_Please not me and Lavender, _thought Ron, grasping Hermione's hand in his own.

"Ron and Hermione, which leaves me and Lavender. Everyone figure out where their partners are while I get the last piece out." Ginny struggled with tearing the fabric sewn into her jeans for a minute before finally getting her mother's tight stitches out and some long sticks rolling to the floor. Everyone gapped at Ginny as she gathered the different ones, eight total, not including her own.

"Ok, each pair gets a wand. Ollivander made them. You guys fight it out who gets the wand, then tell me."

After deliberating for a few minutes, Oliver, Hermione, Ernie, Seamus, Parvati, Angelina, Lavender and Neville each got a wand, plus Ginny got her own. "Ok, now let me explain what the plan is…."

**A/N: Any ideas on what the plan is going to be? Shoot me a review with your ideas of how Ginny and the others can use Muggle objects as means of escape!**


	16. A Way Out?

**A/N: Oh. Dear. God. It has been WAAAY too long since I have updated. This chapter is nice and long, but also sad. It is definitely the saddest chapter I have written to date. *tear* Please R&R! **

Chapter 14: A Way Out?

Harry listened in anticipation as Ginny cut through the bars of her cell and his friends' cells. After a round of hugs was shared, Ginny passed out the wands and lit the way through the halls. Once they reached the stairs, Ginny told them how it was going to go.

"Ok, we will go one pair at a time and run across the hall and to the window on the west side. Use your wands and your walkie-talkies. Get out the window with the ropes then run to where everyone else is. Ron, Hermione, would you two stay at the bottom of the rope until everyone gets out. The order will go as follows: Ron and Hermione, Katie and Oliver, Dean and Parvati, Terry and Ernie, Angelina and Alicia, Seamus and Padma, Neville and Luna and finally, Me and Lavender. Remember, just get out. I'll be the distraction if necessary, so don't worry about me. Ron, Hermione, time to go. Harry, I'm sending Ron and Hermione out; they are going to help everyone else down the rope." She spoke the last words into her walkie-talkie. They was some static over the waves before Harry responded.

"We're ready, send them."

Ron and Hermione crept up the stairs and into the bright lights of the middle ground. Ron, keeping his hand on Hermione's back, guiding her to the window while Hermione kept her wand out in the until they made it to the window. After unfurling the rope, they secured magically then Ron climbed down first and then Hermione. At the bottom, she slipped the last couple feet, but Ron caught her in his arms and after a brief exchange, they signaled Ginny on her walkie-talkie from theirs.

"It's all good, Gin! Send the next pair!" Ginny sent out Katie and Oliver, Katie quivering behind Oliver, watching as the shadows danced on the wall in the other room. The fact that the Death Eaters were so close scared her. No one knew, but when she had been captured, they had killed her parents in the process. Now, it took all her strength for her not to break down at the memory that haunted her every dream, both day and night. Oliver, felt her shaking behind him and stopped at the window, turning around and placing his hands on Katie's shoulders.

"Kate? You ok?" Katie nodded silently, but Oliver didn't believe her. "Katie, what's wrong?"

Katie gasped, holding back tears. "It's just, the night I got taken, my parents got killed by the Death Eaters because they tried to protect me and now their dead and it's my fault! I just don't know, Oliver." She cried and put her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly onto the dirty fabric of his shirt while Oliver comforted her.

"What's going on?" asked Ron into his walkie-talkie. "Gin, do you see them?"

Ginny looked into the hall and saw Katie crying her eyes out on Oliver. "Katie had a little bit of a break down, but Oliver is helping her. They are fine. I think it is about Katie's parents. You do know that they died when they took Katie, right?" Ron was shocked. Katie had come in right before Hermione had, but Hermione had been in hiding, so she didn't know that much news. Katie had kept that a secret? No wonder she cried herself to sleep every night.

Finally, Katie was well enough for Oliver to help her onto the rope and down to Ron and Hermione, quickly followed by himself. Once his feet hit the ground, he pulled Katie to him again. He had realized something when he had been holding Katie. He wanted to hold her like this all the time. After Oliver had come down, they had run over the hill and into the blackness, not daring to light the wand for fear of being seen. Katie grabbed onto his hand and hadn't let go until they made it to the safe point where everyone was waiting. When they got there, Sprout apparated back with them to the Weasley household where Fleur, Mrs Weasley and Victoire were waiting. Each pair had an outside escort, just to make sure that they got back safely.

After Katie and Oliver were gone, the next pair followed, then the next. Finally, it was Neville and Luna's turn. Neville grabbed her hand and held on tight, running almost all the way to the window. But then something happened. Neville, being Neville, tripped on the edge of the carpet and sailed through the air, taking Luna with him and his wand crashing to the ground, releasing a shower of sparks with a loud bang. The celebration in the other room stopped.

"What was that?" asked a husky voice. Neville and Luna got up and ran to the rope, scurrying down it. Ginny motioned for Lavender to go on.

"But, Ginny, we have to stick together!" cried Lavender, trying to drag Ginny to the rope while the Death Eaters slowly got up and crept to where they were. Ginny shook her head.

"No, go, I have a plan. I'll be down in a second." Lavender fought an inner battle for a second before deciding to let the younger girl go. When she released her arm, Ginny all but pushed Lavender down the rope. When Lavender landed on the ground, Ron looked back up, expecting Ginny to be right behind her. Ron looked back to Lavender.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked as Lavender looked up the rope too. Lavender looked back with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know! The Death Eaters were coming and she said she would be right behind me and I went down the rope!" Lavender burst into tears when she realized what she had done. Ron looked furious, but when a resounding bang sounded from the window above, he just looked worried and grabbed the rope, going to climb back up.

"Lavender!" he cried, looking back to his ex. "Give me your wand and go over the hill to where Harry and the others are. Hermione, go with her!" Lavender darted into the dark after giving up her wand, but Hermione started climbing the rope behind Ron, using the stones jutting out form the wall as stepping stones. "Hermione?! What are you doing?"

"I am not letting you go in there by yourself, Ronald! We are in this together, whether you like it or not!" Ron knew better than to argue and continued to climb. When they reached the top, Ron climbed over the ledge and ten helped Hermione up, looking for his baby sister…

Ginny sprinted down the corridor, feet pounding on the flagstone, knocking over every suit of armor to create more hazards for them to trip over. It was when they started firing spells that she had problems. There were five of them and one of her. She finally made it to what looked to be the dining hall, with a giant metal chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Ginny ran to the corner and pressed back against the wall, waiting for the Death Eaters to come in. One by one, they entered and saw her, backed into a corner.

"Well, well, well, the littlest Weasley, all alone," mocked one, the shiftiest looking of the bunch. Ginny just glared and raised her wand at him. He laughed.

"You really think you can take on all of us at once, Girly?"

"Don't call me girly!" cried Ginny, pointing her wand at the metal contraption above them. "EXPLOSIVO!!"

Ron and Hermione ran through the corridors until they heard the explosion. It sounded like a thousand firecrackers going off at once. They froze, then sprinted into the dining hall, where, in the clearing dust, they saw six people coughing and wheezing in the after math of Ginny's explosion.

Ginny saw her brother and her best friend standing in the door way and knew that they had followed her back. Cursing under her breath, she lifted her walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Harry, I love you. The second floor where the explosion happened. Now!" Hermione and Ron had started calling for her, but she lay still in the rubble. Unfortunately the Death Eaters had other plans on their minds. Upon seeing Ron and Hermione, they quickly got up and cornered the two young adults. The explosion had knocked out a wall and Ron now stood in front of Hermione, trying to protect her while also trying to keep her from falling. She was quaking in fright.

Harry pulled something out of his back pocket. Next to him, Mr. Weasley materialized out of thin air, upon seeing what Harry was doing. As he approached, Harry cut off his connection with everyone else's minds. Mr. Weasley did the same.

"Harry, what do you think you are doing?!"

Harry pointed his wand at the small object form his pocket. "Enlargo!" he cried and the broom expanded to its full size. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I have to help her." Harry saw Lavender run over the hill and kicked off the ground, soaring into the air, wind whipping tears into his eyes. On the other side of the prison, the side not visible to Harry's party, was a gapping hole, caused by the explosion that he had heard earlier. Harry saw a flash of red hair at the hole and a feminine figure. He dove towards it, thinking only of Ginny. He saw a flash of violet hit the girl and saw her fall back, only to be caught by the arms of Ron. Wait, then where was Ginny?....

Ron moaned as the Death Eaters came closer. How could they do this to his Hermione?! Ron wanted to wheel around and blast their brains out. But it was all he could do to simply fend them off from her prone figure. Behind him he heard a swooshing sound and Harry's yell.

"RON!!!! JUMP!!!!!"

Ron grabbed Hermione and leaped into the air, dodging the spells cast by unfriendly wands. It was then that he remembered Ginny, lying somewhere in the blasted room….

Ginny watched as Hermione fell and heard her boyfriend's call to her brother. She heard the Death Eaters' cries of agony and reached into her pocket, pulling out a detonator. A powerful one. After waiting for her friends to get out of harm's way, she lit the fuse and threw it through the air, taking cover….

Harry wheeled on his broom just as a powerful explosion shook the air. Hermione was pressed between him and Ron on the broom, but all he felt right then was his heart ripping into two pieces. Ron watched as a bomb shattered the building his sister was in into a thousand tiny pieces. Hermione was awakened by the noise like an earthquake breaking the air and, after seeing the looks on her best friends' faces, she knew what had happened. Harry's best friends saw that he was about to loose it and took control.

Hermione grabbed his arms and Ron took control of the broom, steering it to the ground with tears in his eyes. Ginny was no more.

**A/N: Ok, so I forgot to tell you all that I went with the sequel idea, so there is going to be one more chapter, then it will go into sequel mode. I love sequel mode. OHMYGOSH, now I can't wait to go write the sequel (which, trust me, will be happier than the end of this one) Virtual hugs and kisses to everyone!!!**


	17. Author's Note 2

A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Do NOT write me off just yet. I know some of you are angry because I "killed" off Ginny. Let em tell you one thing. This story applies to the epilogue. Chew on that and there is still one more chapter to go!!! Hang on there!

The sequel will be called, GW Loses her Memories. If you have a better idea for a title (cuz, that one kind of sucks), please shoot me a review. I will try to get the last chapter up in the next week or so.

In the mean time, look at my other stories or send me a review with ideas for my stories. I love hearing from you guys!

~Lyla Ride

P.S. I'm sorry if some of you thought this was the last chapter. I just felt I should explain my idea before I loose some of my faithful followers!


	18. Endings

Endings

Harry only remembered bits and pieces of the next few days. He remembered tearing through the wreckage of a prison and finding the burnt bodies of the five Death Eaters and no one else. He remembered finding an engagement ring in the wreckage. He remembered going back to the Burrow and laying on his bed in Ron's room for about two days straight. He remembered leaving to go back to Grimmauald Place and entering the house and bursting into tears. He remembered placing the ring on the mantle above the fireplace. The rest was a blur of "I'm sorry" and redecorating Sirius' old house in Gryffindor colors (after taking down Mrs. Black's portrait. All too soon, it was time for her funeral.

On the day of, Ron and Hermione came to get him. They had been hanging around a lot lately, probably to make sure Harry didn't do something reckless and stupid. They had also missed their best friend. The first time he had seen them it had been almost a year and a half since they had said good night to each other in the dormitories at Hogwarts. Now they were all almost 20, graduated, and two were madly in love. Nothing would ever be the same. Harry was sitting on the couch twiddling the ring in his fingers when they came through by floo.

When they landed, they looked around the room, seeing the difference in the decorations on the walls, the color scheme; it looked like the Gryffindor common room had moved in permanently. But Ron and Hermione had eyes only for their best friend, sitting in all black on a couch, twirling a ring between his thumb and pointer finger. They walked closer, but Harry started talking, making them stop in their tracks.

"I had asked her to marry me."

Hermione let a tear escape her eye, not sure if she heard him properly. "W-what?"

Harry looked up, stood up and walked to a picture of her he had placed on the end table among others of his friends. "I had asked her to marry me, and she said yes. For exactly one day, I was engaged to Ginny Weasley, and then she left." Harry, scooped up her picture and sat back down on the couch, tears tracking his cheeks. Hermione was crying freely and Ron looked desperately troubled. Hermione sat down next to Harry, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She left all of us, Harry, but maybe it was her time to go on. She has left this world and gone on to happier one, you know that."

Harry looked up at Hermione. "I wanted to have a family with her. She was my family. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. How can I just let her go?"

Hermione inhaled, shakily. "I don't know, Harry. I just don't know."

******

A funeral without a body is very empty. Harry learned that that day. He also learned that a person can only take so many apologies before wanting to jinx someone's nose off. He wanted to hear that it was going to be ok, that it would get better, that the hurt would go away eventually. Harry pulled Ginny's ring from his pocket and felt it's weight in his palm again. They had buried her casket on top of the hill behind the Burrow, next to Fred. Harry wandered into the woods to get away and found an old tree house in the branches above his head. Seeing a ladder, he climbed up it and felt another wave of sorrow hit him when he saw what was up there.

It was Ginny's tree house. The wall were decorated in Gryffindor colors and banners and an entire wall was dedicated to Quidditch, both Hogwarts style and the professional circuit. Pasted on the walls were plans from Ginny's sixth year, when he had been on the run, for upholding the DA. In the corner sat a red diary with _Ginerva_ scripted on the front of it in gold letters. Harry picked it up, placing the ring where it had been.

It started from her fifth year onto the night Harry had proposed. Harry read each entry, laughing, smiling and crying right along as Ginny poured her heart into the pages. By the time he got to the last entry, the sun was setting low in the sky, lighting up the inside a fiery golden color. After reading the last entry about Harry's proposal, Harry turned the last page to find a sealed envelope addressed to him in Ginny's handwriting. Harry's hand shook as he broke the seal and pulled out the letter. Accompanying it was a wave of her scent. Harry's whole new adventure had begun with a letter and it was about to end with one too:

_Harry,_

_I am so sorry. I know you must hate me for doing what I had to do. If I am still living and you found this letter, then ask me about it and I will explain it to you. If I am not living and you found this letter, then well, that is the purpose of this letter. _

_I had to die Harry. You probably don't understand that now, but it was my time to go. I just want you to understand that I love you. I want to marry you. But, if necessary, I will use the plan we made to save someone else. Let me explain something._

_After you left me the night before going to get our friends, I thought for a while, then decided to use the plan to save the others if the situation called for it. Chances are, it probably did. But I felt bad for leaving you in the dark, so I wrote this letter and left it in my diary, leaving that in my old tree house, hoping you would find it. Here it is._

_Harry, I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. It's entirely my fault for leaving you. Just always remember that I love you, always have and always will. Harry, just do me one favor; please don't beat yourself up for what happened, because I know you will. Start a new life, find another girl. I am not saying to forget about me, but you have to move on at some point. I just want you to be happy. I will always be watching over you and Hermione and even Ron. I love you._

_Love, Ginny_

Harry's tears were dry on his cheeks after reading through the letter for a fourth time. His traced her words with his finger before looking up. He saw the sun blooming across the horizon and watched as it sank slowly below to light up someone else's world. After it sank, he looked around the forest from the window in the wall. He thought he saw a flash of long red hair, but he must have been seeing things. After tucking the diary under his arm, he left the ring on the table and climbed out of the tree house. At the bottom of the steps, he cast an anti-decay charm on it, as a memorial to Ginny and walked back to the real world, where Ginny no longer was.

*******

Ginny watched Harry leave and relaxed against a tree, her long hair floating in her eyes. A snide, cold voice sounded close to her ear.

"There, you saw him, now let's go, I have a memory to modify."

The last thing Ginny saw before her world went black was the first star in the night sky. She wished with all her heart upon it that she would get to see Harry again. The only question was, would her wish come true?

Fin

**A/N: And there you have it. I just have the sequel to write now. Please don't hate me for having Ginny "die". I gave you all the option of no sequel, but you all wanted one (at least those who reviewed!). Don't worry, the sequel will be short and it will finish the story. I felt like I needed another story for, not just some more chapters. Please please please please please please please Review. I will love you for eternity for it!! Remember the sequel will be called _GW Loses her Memories_ (there is a reason why it isn't Ginny Weasley Loses her Memories, but you will find that out soon enough). I love you all for sticking around for this long and for giving me almost 80 reviews on one story (thus far!). Thank you.**

**~Lyla Ride**


End file.
